


Deja Vu

by superposition



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superposition/pseuds/superposition
Summary: Persephone has finally exited TGOEM. This Panathenaea, things have changed.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 134





	1. Prologue

He scanned the bustling party-goers below for the third time, hopeful. The lights were dim, strobing with color, and the floor was packed. She wasn’t at the bar, she wasn’t dancing, and she wasn’t seated on the outskirts of the action either. Hades tried not to be disappointed, but he was pitifully unsuccessful.

“Did you hear about Pinkie?”

Zeus grinned at his brother with an infuriating amount of glee. Hades rolled his eyes with contempt in response, but considering the circumstances, he reckoned that he had no place to complain. Of course he had ‘heard’, who hadn’t?

Finally, after all this time, Persephone was free of that wretched scholarship he had grown to loathe so much. The Goddesses of Eternal Maidenhood could officially kiss his royal ass.

Hades had spent a great deal of time in anguish over this very predicament, that of protecting her, wanting her; and to his turmoil, even beginning to love her. But, painfully, knowing she was always just out of his reach, and that he could never possibly hope to have her. Hades couldn't interfere with a life choice that was ultimately Persephone’s to make; and he strongly felt that to pressure her to consider differently would be abhorrently selfish. The best thing to do, it seemed, was just to respect her wishes, as this always seemed to make her the happiest. So he did.

But now, the scholarship was of no consequence. Out of the picture. The barriers had fallen, and at long last, the perfect chance to woo her had arrived. He had one chance to get it right.

He didn’t want to rush things, and he definitely didn’t want to mess it up either. If he was going to pursue her - like, seriously pursue her, - he figured he would need to tread carefully. Obviously, Hades thought, she would need some time to adjust to her new life outside of chastity vows before she was ready for… well, anything. The last thing he would ever want would be to make her uncomfortable with an ill-timed advance. Again, he was getting too ahead of himself.

As elated as he was to hear the news, a small part of him still cowered in fear. The fact remained that to him, Persephone still seemed entirely out of his league. He wouldn’t be surprised if she’d prefer a younger man, or at the very least a god who didn’t inspire the fear and disgust of the entire Greek Pantheon. He had to admit that the absolute loveliest creature in the universe paired with the The Unseen One seemed a somewhat unlikely match. Not to mention, he worried about the haphazard mess going on inside his own big blue head. Would it even be fair to pursue her, he questioned, with all the emotional bullshit he hadn’t yet worked through? Even with the scholarship cast aside, would she ever conceivably consider… him? For the first time in all his years it felt as though his personal issues were less of a nuisance that kept him from sleeping properly, and more of a threat to his continued happiness. 

With a small sigh breathed into his whiskey glass, Hades internally admonished his wandering mind as he attempted to push the intrusive thoughts from it altogether. Nonetheless, all-consuming images ran through his head, untethered, unchecked, and without his permission. The vision, often played, was as vivid as day.

Kore. Persephone. In all her glory, liberated and vibrant with pride, seated at his side. Her head perched upon her petite frame with earned dignity, adorned with a crown that mirrored his own. Those delicate blue flowers tumbling from her wild amaranth hair, and a soft smirk on her lovely rounded face. The graceful flutter of her lashes whenever she blinked at him. The careful way she chose her words, her challenging yet innocuous tone that always went straight to his trousers. She radiated a beauty so effortless it was hard for Hades to believe it was all real. In his private sin, he shamefully wondered about the way her pink lips might taste. Was it anything like the enticing way she always smelled, he wondered? Fresh fragrant roses, or irresistibly sweet honeysuckle…

An amused scoff violently pulled him from his bittersweet daydream. 

“Oh, please. Didn’t everyone hear?” Hera sauntered to her husband’s side, effortlessly gliding a fresh appletini into Zeus’s swaying hand as she spoke. Her dress sparkled with specks of gold in the soft light, as she began to adjust her beau’s bowtie. He complained like a child being fussed over. 

“It looks fine, stop messing with it!” Zeus whined.

Hera’s words were unfortunately true. It had hardly been 24 hours since the news broke of Persephone’s departure from The Goddesses of Eternal Maidenhood, but the papers wasted no time in accusing her of one scandal after another. Insatiable and cruel, damaging and deadly: rumors flew rampant through Olympus and the Underworld similar to wildfire. The public curiosity had simply grown too fierce to be contained. “PINK MINX ON THE MARKET!” the Daily Oracle had posted within hours. Hades shook my head with disdain at the shameless headline. “What SECRETS is this uncovered FERTILITY GODDESS HIDING?” Unreal, Hades thought, with heat that filled the space between his ears. If she asked it of him, he would have forced some respect into those reporter’s heads.

Of course he had wanted to text her, or maybe even call her, just to see if she was alright… but he had no idea what to say. Hi Persephone, I heard you can have sex now, and I’d just like to say ‘congratulations’? I know you’re fully capable of handling your own affairs, but if you ever wanted to make someone disappear, I can totally make that happen for you? Or better yet, the more intriguing of his endless questions: What happened? What, or who, made you decide not to become an eternal maiden? Hades patted himself on the back for saving that treasured personal question for so long.

The words would come eventually, he just had to find the right ones. At the latest, he would contact her tomorrow, when the commotion had settled down, and the whiskey was no longer in his system. The Fates knew that alcohol had driven him to ruin before.

“No chance she’ll show tonight,” Posiedon snickered, “I’m sure Demeter has her harvesting barely or whatever as punishment. Isn’t that what the land dwellers do these days?” He generously gulped his obnoxiously coveted Elysian ‘Night Owl’ IPA. 

Hades hadn’t considered Demeter’s wrath before, and his worries began to multiply: she certainly was someone you did not want to piss off. Hades hastily followed Posiedon’s example and took a swig of his own drink, before desperately attempting to change the subject.

“You’re just pissed Demeter drinks Barley Water instead of your craft bullshit,” Hades cracked a smile. Undoubtedly, this would set his brother off. 

“BARLEY WATER IS A CRIME!” Posiedon balked, “A SHAM! An insult to beer everywhere. It’s not even beer! You know that ‘White Claw’ stuff is labeled as beer, too? It’s just shitty flavored water! People have no respect these days, no taste whatsoever-”

“She’s not controlled by Demeter anymore, she’s 20 years old,” Hera cut through his ramblings with authority, impatient with the meaningless banter. “And I know she’s still in Olympus,” She continued. “Although I’m sure a high-profile party is the last place she’d want to be with all the attention she’s receiving as of late.” 

Hades relaxed just a little. At least Persephone was still in Olympus.

Zeus laughed, lightly touching Hera’s nose. “Please, you take party attendance way too seriously for that B.S! You really expect anyone to skip? I’d bet fifty obols that she shows up within, say, half an hour,” he boasted, chin raised with blind confidence. 

“I’ll take that bet, brother!” Poseidon exclaimed. They shook hands merrily. What idiots, Hades thought.

Hera’s face soured at her husband’s flippant attitude. She then turned in Hades’s direction, her features softening as she glanced over him. Hades tensed whenever she did this, because it always felt like she was evaluating his mental state or something. The accuracy of her intuition always shocked him, and it felt alarmingly invasive. But Hades couldn’t deny that his brother’s wife could empathize with his perspective better than his brothers ever could. That he could at least appreciate, and her kindness was indeed comforting. As she looked at him, she offered a small smile. She raised an arm to dust off the shoulders of his best midnight tuxedo, and gave his arm a reassuring squeeze. “Be patient,” she said to him. “Even if she’s not here tonight, I’m sure you’ll see her soon enou-”

But before she could finish, Zeus was spinning her around by her shoulders to direct her attention to the scene unfolding outside the window.

“I wouldn’t be so sure there, darling,” he said, laughing. “Pay up, sharkboy!”

Hades’s eyes followed Zeus’s pointed hand, and his heart (for lack of better words, he would argue) sank straight through his ass. He truly couldn’t believe what he was seeing. If he had been a betting man, he would be fifty obols poorer right about now. 

“Shit! I need to stop gambling when I’m wasted man, I always lose,” Poseidon voiced defeatedly. Hades hardly heard him at all.

Downstairs, heads turned and jaws dropped, no doubt airing gasps underneath the loud music. An unmistakable pink woman was entering the evening commotion, flanked by two figures, undoubtedly Eros and Artemis. She effortlessly assumed the center of attention. Hades stepped up closer to the window as a stark sensation of deja vu overtook his senses. Gods, he thought, had it really been a year since he had first saw her at the last Panathenaea? His hands fumbled in his jacket. Pulling his frames to his face, he strained to get a better look.

“Gods in Olympus,” He whispered quietly to himself. A prayer.

She was undeniably breathtaking. Her skin was quite literally glowing. A timeless, white strapless dress hugged her figure seductively, and softly glided on the floor beneath her. Tall black heels were wrapped around her pink ankles, revealed by a thigh-high slit on her left side. Her hair was an uncustomary longer length, yet curled with care to rest on her dainty shoulders. Her jewelry sparkled with radiance, drawing attention to her most irresistible features. And her composure… there was nothing timid about her usually shy expression. She simply sparkled with bemused pride, as if the increased attention seemed funny to her. In all the time Hades had known her, he had never seen her like this.

“Dick off the glass, Hades!” Poseidon teased. Hades could scarcely react to his brother’s giggling hysteria at the inside joke, as he continued to drink in the sight before him.

This wasn’t her first Panathenaea, that was for sure, and she wasn’t an unknown goddess from the mortal realm anymore. Things were so different now. If Hades really thought about it, he could try to piece her intentions together. He knew Persephone was no fool. She knew what would happen if she came to this party, and here she was anyways. She knew what people would say, she knew that people would stare, and she knew there would be photographers eager to steal a shot for a cheap scoop at her expense. And yet she showed up anyways, as if to tell them she couldn’t give a damn about what anyone thought of her. Hades’s heart swelled with equal parts pride, respect and desire. His thoughts ran wild, and his careful resolve began to dissolve. The confidence in itself, the sheer gall of it all, and that dazzling demeanor… it was all so downright sexy to him. Again, a voice broke through his mind’s delicious spell. 

“Hades? Are you having a stroke over there?” Zeus said cautiously.

Hades closed his eyes, envisioning his head submerged entirely in ice cold water. His own frantic attempt to forcefully rein in his unruly senses. After only a moment’s consideration of his options, however, he had already decided. No more waiting. Quickly, he darted for the door.

“Where are you going?” Zeus called after him, but he was ignored. 

Hades wouldn’t miss his chance this time.


	2. Knock Em' Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone prepares for the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware these chapters aren't even remotely the same length but this is what the Oracle advised me to do

“Remember, my pink friend,” Eros cautioned, whisking professional-looking hairspray into the air around Persephone’s head. “I may have rudley interfered last Panathenaea, but I want you to play it safe tonight and go easy on the drinks. You’re going to be the center of attention, and you don’t need that bad press right now, I promise.”

“Oh, please, I’m not that big of a deal,” she flushed. 

“Persephone, if they’re not talking about the scholarship, they’ll be talking about how incredible you look, it’s one or the other. Probably both. I really think this some of my best work,” Eros grinned with accomplishment at the pink goddess through the vanity mirror. 

Persephone had to give it to him: she did look pretty good. She’d never worn something that made her feel quite so adult, or something so blatantly… sexy. It was a foreign feeling to her, yet she felt oddly comfortable taking it on. She’d never really worn this much makeup, either, but that too seemed to highlight her favorite qualities, just like the dress Eros helped her pick out. Usually, her style was decidedly low-key, but tonight was a special occasion: the first social appearance after ditching her very public virginity scholarship… she smiled to herself in the mirror. Who would have guessed that she would end up here? Certainly not her.

She wasn’t particularly worried about what might happen at the party, despite the situation, because all she really intended on doing that night was having a good time with her friends. Nothing else mattered, except for that tonight was a celebration of her freedom. In fact, Persephone was more excited for Hera’s Panathenaea than she had been for anything in a long time. She glanced across the room at her cell phone, still silent after she had decided to turn it off yesterday. Her chest fell as she wondered if Hades had tried to contact her, but she really didn’t want to deal with the rest of the messages she might see if she dared to turn the device on.

“Just to recap: we’re ruling out throwing up, stumbling around, and all other forms of extreme drunken activity. Leave that shit to Dionysius.” Eros rolled his eyes. “Just be safe, alright? Promise?” 

“I promise, I promise,” Persephone replied assuredly.

Eros sighed. “Okay, alright - I’m sorry, done with the lecture.” He gave her a friendly pat on the shoulders. “Enough of that boring stuff. This is a big, BIG night! I’m so excited for you, I might implode, for real. Just wait till Hades gets an eyeful of my greatest creation!” The twinkle of mischief in his eyes made Persephone laugh out loud.  
“Thank you Eros, truly. I couldn’t have done this on my own!” 

“Miss Persephone, it was my great pleasure.” He stood up straight, and glanced at himself in the full length mirror hanging from the door. Suddenly, with the air of crisis, he exclaimed, “CRAP! I need to borrow your steamer before we leave, my pants are wrinkled!” 

“No problem, I think it’s still out in the living room,” Persephone told him. He nodded and rushed out like a soldier headed to war.

On Persephone’s bed, Artemis stared at the ceiling, forehead creased with thought. She had been silent for awhile. Persephone walked over to the edge of where she laid, and jokingly offered her best jazz hands.

“So, how do I look?”

Sitting up, Artemis looked her friend over. “Like a million drachma,” She smiled, but it wasn’t long before her look of concern returned. After a moment, she folded her hands in her lap. “Persephone? Can I be candid with you for a second?”

“Of course,” She said. “Is something wrong?” 

“It’s just…” She hesitated, as if to find the words. “Well, you know no one would blame you if you didn’t feel up to it tonight. Not Eros, not me, not Hades or Hera,” she paused. “I… I know you’ve had a kind of a crazy day, and I just don’t want you to feel like you have to throw yourself into the crossfire before you’re ready. I’m sorry, I hope that doesn’t come off as patronizing, or anything, that’s not my intention,” she averted her gaze and fiddled with her golden bracelet anxiously. 

“Not at all,” Persephone assured her. “It just means you care, I’m grateful for that.” 

Artemis finally lifted her eyes, still searching for an answer. “So… you’re okay?”

“I’m okay,” Persephone said with confidence. “I don’t feel nervous or anything, honestly. I’m just excited I don’t have to keep secrets anymore.”

That part was truer than Persephone could express out loud. It felt like the first time she ever flew, back with Hades on her first day at Underworld Corp. After so much time of meticulously saving every penny, all while doing school, doing her job to the best of her ability, and strictly adhering to the terms of TGOEM’s scholarship, she felt like a huge weight had been finally lifted off her shoulders. Finally, she could just be herself. Now that she was free and had her own money, she sure as hell was going to do the things she wanted to do. No one would stop her. 

“I know I can’t stop people from saying things, or whatever,” Persephone sighed. “But who cares? I really want to go to this party. And anyone who thinks can control where I go on my weekends with gossip, well, they’re wrong. The cards are on the table now, there’s no going back from that. So, I feel like I might as well do what I want now… if that makes sense.”

Artemis’s features finally softened. “It does actually, yeah.” She smirked. “You’re kind of a badass now, Persephone, it’s a good look on you.”

Persephone grinned, plopping down onto the bed with her and resting her head on her shoulder. The pair embraced.

“Plus, remember,” Artemis said, letting go to look her in the eyes, “You’ve got a backup. So if anyone bothers you, direct them over to me!” She grinned as she lifted her black mini dress to reveal a small encased blade, held in place by a leather garter on her thigh. Persephone laughed. She couldn’t say she didn’t see that one coming. 

“TITAN-TAXI IS ON IT’S WAY, BABES!” Eros bellowed from the living room.

Persephone and Artemis rose, grabbing their things. Shoving the lifeless phone into her bag, Persephone quietly resolved that she would talk to Hades at the party. 

“Well, here goes nothing.”

. . . 

As the car pulled up to the front walkway, Persephone searched her chest for the twinge of fear she expected to feel. Oddly enough, it was absent entirely. 

Hey, I’ll take it, she thought.

“Ok, so, don’t go looking for him,” Eros explained, turning to face her from the front passenger seat. “You want him to come to you. Trust me, he’ll come running faster than Hermes when there’s baked goods at your apartment,” he snickered. 

“You really think so?” She asked.

“Oh, honey. I know.” 

After what seemed like no time at all, the car had stopped, and Eros was waiting outside the car, extending a chivalrous hand to assist Artemis out of the back seat. Her face was calm and collected, cold and prepared. She knew what the trio would need to get through before they got into the doors of the party.

“Ready to knock em’ dead?” She winked at Persephone.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”


	3. Bitters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many tropes are happening, BUT IM NOT SORRY

The second Artemis stepped foot on the pavement, Persephone could hear the cacophony of reporters. 

“Artemis! Where’s your roommate?”

“How do you feel about Perspehone leaving The Goddesses of Eternal Maidenhood?”

“Can you comment on the whereabouts of Demeter’s daughter?” 

After she was safely placed on the Byzantine colored carpet, Eros turned around and offered Persephone the same courtesy. With a deep breath, she extended her jeweled fingers and smiled, knowing that she was about to become the front page of the next day’s paper.

Pandemonium was the only way to describe what happened next. Cameras flashed so fast that her eyes could scarcely readjust. Questions fired so rapidly that she couldn't even discern one voice from another, each overlapping. Once Persephone was balanced on solid ground, Eros slammed the door shut and the three of them quickly made for the entrance. At the threshold, the wide double doors swung wide open to take them in. 

As they stepped inside, Eros squealed.

“My. Gods. Look at this decor! Hera’s outdone herself this time, look at those ice sculptures in the back!” 

“Pretentious, if you ask me,” Artemis grumbled. 

The trio took in the grandeur sight around them, admiring Hera’s handiwork. It was right about then that nearly the entire fucking room turned to look at them. Persephone let out a giggle. Was it really that big of a deal? 

“Lord, look at all those beady little eyes,” Eros remarked. “Whatever happened to the art of subtlety?” 

Artemis shifted with discomfort at the increased attention. “Can we move this along? I need gin, like, right now.”

“Agreed,” Persephone responded, still grinning. “Where’s the bar?”

“Follow me, lovely ladies,” Eros beckoned over the beating music.

They filed through and between the masses of guests, each offering side glances or hidden words in others ear. Approaching the bar, Eros captured the busy bartender’s attention effortlessly to place the usual order for the three. 

“One martini, gin and tonic, and a tequila sunrise, s'il vous plaît!” Eros told him with a wink. The nymph nodded and started his work, and Persephone thought she noticed a small blush on his face. 

“Man, things have changed since last Panathenaea, haven’t they?” Eros said with thought, leaning against the bar with suave.

“Like how?” Artemis asked.

“On this night one year ago, I was orchestrating an orgy. Fond memories.” 

“Yeah, and throwing a 19 year old in the back of someone’s car. Super nostalgic.”

“I APOLOGIZED. I BROUGHT DONUTS.” 

Persephone laughed deeply. She was already having fun.

“Hey, where’s Psyche? I thought you said she was your date tonight.”

“Yeah, but my mom insisted on stealing her before,” Eros grumbled. “Always meddling in my affairs. She doesn’t need your ‘help’ getting ready, just let me accompany my girlfriend to one dang party,” He pouted, folding his arms impatiently. 

“Hey, maybe you’ll be pleasantly surprised,” Persephone quirked.

“Yeah, whatever, she’ll look phenomenal either way. ”

“Aww, wittle Eros misses his girlfriend!” Artemis laughed, handing the fresh drinks to their recipients. 

“Don’t be jealous, Artemis! You’ll find love soon enough,” Eros replied with a devilish grin, raising his tequila sunrise to his lips.

“OVER MY DEAD BODY-”

“DON’T ACT LIKE YOU’RE IMMUNE TO FEELINGS! YOU CAN’T FOOL THESE EYES!”

As they went back and forth, Persephone took her chance to gander the room. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t looking for The King of the Underworld. But hey, as long as she didn’t go running after him, it couldn't hurt her chances with him, right? She glanced up at the lounge where he had hung out last Panathenaea with the other royal guests. She saw Zeus, Hera, and even Posiedon and Amphridite, who were throwing back shots of liquor. Hades was notably absent, and Persephone’s gut dropped. Was it possible he had skipped the event altogether? Was he upset that Persephone hadn’t given him a heads up before the news dropped? While peering across the rest of the room in desperation, her panic heightened further as she locked eyes with one man she certainly was not looking for. His deep purple eyes pierced into hers uncomfortably, even from afar. She quickly broke contact, directing her attention back to the blue cheese olives in her martini. She should have expected that Apollo would be here tonight, she thought, as she chasisted herself for being surprised. While Persephone was trapped deep in thought, Eros caught her attention with a gasp.

“And there she is, ladies and gents!” Eros exclaimed, gesturing towards the entrance. It appeared that Psyche had arrived, looking absolutely spectacular in a shimmering red gown, with Aphrodite following close behind. It seemed odd to Persephone that Aphrodite would let Psyche enter first and ‘steal her thunder’, so to speak. But she also knew not to underestimate how much the goddess loved her son, and if this made him happy, (as it very clearly did,) it was an incredibly kind gesture of her to make. A mother’s love knew no bounds, and Aphrodite was no outlier.

“Wow, okay, so Persephone was right. Mom’s the best at wardrobe. Remind me to buy you another drink,” He clapped her on the shoulder, his eyes still not leaving his beau.

“No wonder the mortals were so obsessed with her,” Artemis remarked with surprise. 

“Yeah, and she’s smart, too. Fooled my ass more than once,” He sighed with admiration as he continued to gaze at her. Persephone was surprised his pupils didn’t physically morph into hearts. He continued, “Just the most exquisite mortal woman since Helen of Troy, no big deal.”

“Well damn, there you go,” Artemis said. “Can’t wait to meet her.”

“Artemis, you’ve officially been redeemed,” Eros laughed. “Just add whatever you want to my tab, you two. I got you covered for tonight.” 

“Oh, Eros, that’s kind of you, but I couldn’t-” Persephone began, but she was interrupted.

“Okay, bzzzZZZZZ!” He impatiently swished his hand around, shushing her. “Enough chit-chat. Order what you want, seriously, but I gotta go. Bye-bye, butterflies!” He proceeded to essentially sprint across the room to meet Psyche at the steps, still managing to look like Prince Charming leading Cinderella to dance. Artemis and Persephone giggled. After his various trials and tribulations involving winning back Psyche, it was good to finally see him so happy.

Just past the entrance, Persephone spotted movement from the staircase that led to upstairs. Descending with a regal sort of grace that only a King could possess, was Hades himself. She hadn’t seen him all summer. Time seemed to slow down around her, and her periphery vision seemed to blur. She could see the beautiful sharpness of his jaw, the almost sensual way his large hand securely grasped his whiskey glass, the rough broadness of his shoulders in that crisp, midnight suit… 

“UGH!” Artemis groaned, loud enough to snap Persephone from her daze. Redirecting her attention back to her friend, Persephone observed as Artemis took another sip of her drink, immediately making a face of disgust. “This is the weakest gin and tonic I’ve ever had,” She complained. Persephone offered her a sheepish shrug, suppressing the urge to blush furiously at what she had just witnessed. Then, out of nowhere, came a voice.

“Damn, sis, try a smile. Someone step on your arrows?”

The voice was all too sickeningly familiar. It seemed that Apollo had made his way to the bar in no time at all. His grin was smug as he combed his hand through his hair. The movement seemed artificial, somehow, like he had seen a model do it in a magazine and was trying to emulate it.

“I told you to stop saying that, it’s rude,” Artemis reminded him with annoyance. It was as if even she knew her brother was hopeless, Persephone thought wishfully. Runway pose completed, Apollo returned to his usual puffed stance.

“Ah, yes. My bad.” Apollo rolled his eyes, obviously not taking the suggestion to heart. He then turned to Persephone, giving her one of those ‘up-and-down’ looks that could send disgust shooting down even Aphrodite’s spine. Persephone clutched her martini, kept her chin up, and turned to face the intruder. She wasn’t backing down tonight. 

“Persie, baby, you look good! I gotta say, didn’t know if you’d show your face tonight. Props.” 

“Thanks, I guess,” She responded curtly, even though it wasn’t exactly a compliment. She lifted her martini to her lips, and let the dry, bitter taste clear her scattered mind. It worked, but only just. 

“Congrats on escaping the cult, I knew you had it in you,” He laughed.

The calming effect of the armouth failed this time. Fates, Persephone thought. She might just have to kill him right then and there. As if he wasn’t the primary reason she was ineligible for the scholarship in the first place! Persephone couldn’t forgive him, there was no way. The right to choose whether she wanted to take the path of eternal maidenhood was stolen from her, and her innocence in the process. And here he was, joking about it. As if it was somehow funny. Persephone took a deep breath and glared at him. 

Thankfully, Artemis whacked him across the back of the head. “Remember your sister is in that ‘cult,’ you babbling idiot! Have some respect!” 

“OW!” Apollo yelped, “Fates, fine!” Persephone couldn’t help but smirk into her drink. 

Of course, later in the year after it all had happened, Persephone realized some facts about herself that called into question whether she even wanted the scholarship in the first place, or whether she had just been pressured into it by her mother. Namely, that she was a fertility goddess who just might be in love with her boss. She held those realizations close to her, deeply rooting them in her identity, far underground, past where the frost could bite into them. Apollo couldn’t take those things away from her even if he tried. She reminded herself that tonight was hers to enjoy, and not even he could ruin it. 

While Artemis busied herself by ordering another drink (“With some gin in it this time!”) Persephone turned to face the bar, leaning forward against it, and prayed that Apollo went away soon. Hopefully by turning her back to him, he would take the hint.

Instead, she felt his arms wrap around her shoulders like snakes, and hot air breathing on her neck. “Why don’t you and I spend a little time together tonight? I heard that Hermes is setting up a game of pong-”

“Get your hands off me,” She spat at him, using her heel to dig into his foot. Once his grip loosened in surprise, she turned around and shoved him away. The movement was so quick, and the bar was so crowded, no one even noticed. Or so she thought. 

“Hey, hey, relax a little. Fine, no more touching,” he raised his hands up near his face as if to surrender, and sheepishly smiled. Still furious, Persephone saw through the cute little act with clarity.

“Just who I was looking for,” A deeper voice spoke.

Relief washed through Persephone like electricity. She knew that voice anywhere. When the speaker swiftly made his way around Apollo, she couldn’t help but break into a grin. Hades.


	4. Crush

“Well, don’t you look dashing,” she told him, surprising herself with her own confidence. She was so happy to see him. And gods, did he look fine. His hair was neatly styled back, going right with the tuxedo that reminded her of the mortal realm’s night sky. Was that a pink pocket square? Her heart skipped a beat.

“You think so, huh?” Hades said, flashing a smirk that sent her heartbeat into overdrive. Relax, Persephone, she repeated in her mind, trying not to think too hard about how gorgeous his eyes were, or how if he held her, she would be able to smell that intoxicating musk of a forest fire in winter… 

“Apollo,” Hades nodded in acknowledgement, nothing more. He didn’t even look at him.

“Hades,” Apollo returned. He was growing more irritated by the second.

“I almost thought you had skipped out tonight,” Persephone said with an involuntary flush. She made sure to meet Hades’s gaze with her own, blinking up at him. “I’m glad to see you.” 

Hades fidgeted with the button on his jacket, and Persephone just barely noticed. Did her attempt at flirting just… work? 

“If I skipped one of Hera’s parties, I wouldn’t hear the end of it, trust me,” He said simply. If he had been affected, he got over it quickly. That, or he was an expert at maintaining his composure.

“I guess not,” she laughed. Hades stared blankly at her. 

“So,” She continued, hoping she hadn’t said something wrong, “You were looking for me?” 

Hades snapped out of his daze, took a sip of his drink, and smiled down at her. “Yes,” he said, slowly. “I was wondering, perhaps, if you’d care to come upstairs to the Royal Suite. Much less crowded, private bartender. I think you’d approve,” He casually leaned against the bar, leaning down a little to meet her gaze. 

“She just got here,” Apollo cut in. “Let her have a little fun, eh?” He regretted it almost immediately.

Hades had finally turned to look at him, offering him the most bone-chilling smile Persephone had ever seen. His eyes picked up specks of red as he spoke.

“I don’t remember asking you,” he said. His voice was as cold and menacing as Tartarus itself. Weirdly enough, Persephone nearly melted with admiration. What’s more, was that Apollo showed a glimpse of genuine fear. She certainly didn’t mind that, either.

Elated, her voice sang like smooth velvet. “I’d love to,” Persephone replied to him. Hades turned to her, and offered his hand with tempered reverence. She took it graciously, and they languidly strolled away from the bar.

Apollo scowled, watching them leave. He scarcely noticed his sister’s return, and when she let out a sigh, Apollo nearly jumped out of his skin. Perhaps he was still spooked by his encounter with the King of the Undead.

“Good for her,” Artemis said in approval. Finally, she had returned with a new drink. 

“Fates,” he cursed, huffing in frustration, “Who told him he could march in like that and basically abduct her? Aren’t you gonna do something about this?” Apollo gestured angrily at the pair, who were making their way to the elevator that lead upstairs.

“Oh, take a chill pill. She’s had a crush on him for like, ever. Let her live.”

“A ‘crush’? Please, that’s childish. Says who?” He scoffed.

“Anyone with functioning eyes, dingus.” 

“Yeah, sure,” Apollo grumbled, inconspicuously examining the ruined leather on his shoe. He took a sip of his vodka RedBull. “Even if that is true, it can’t last,” he chuckled with a hint of malice. “You know how the kings are, once a shiny new nymph prances along… ”

“Can’t say I don’t see your point, honestly man,” she responded. She’d always been skeptical of the three most powerful men in Olympus, and Hades was no exception. But she knew not to interfere with what her best friend wanted. “Regardless, whatever she chooses to do, it’s none of my business. And it’s certainly none of yours.” 

While Apollo was still staring holes in the The Unseen One’s back, Artemis defly swiped the half empty drink from his unsuspecting hands.

“Hey!”

“I’m serious, let her be. And you should really stop drinking this stuff, it’s bad for your heart,” she stated unremarkably, downing the remainder of the liquid like an oversized shot. From her casual tone and demeanor, Apollo deduced his sister had not seen Persephone push him. She set the empty glass down on the bar and wiped her face. “Aren’t you’re supposed to be the god of health?”

“You’re the worst.” 

“I love you too, baby brother. Hey, Ares is here, wanna see how much fireball he drinks before he punches someone?” 

Apollo forcibly cooled his nerves, and sighed in defeat. “Sure. I’ll get another drink and meet you there.”

“Cool,” Artemis said. She headed away to the God of War. Seemingly already drunk, he was happy to see her - they had a mutual interest of killing men. They chest bumped in greeting. 

Apollo redirected his attention to Persephone and Hades, staring until they disappeared into the crowd. He took a long drag from his Juul and exhaled, letting the vapor surround him.

“None of my business, huh?” He mumbled to himself, as he felt for his phone in his pocket. He smirked.

“We’ll see about that.”


End file.
